Demi-what?
by AwesomeMango
Summary: Contains slight OOC-ness. Haruhi's father approaches her during her club activities, acting strangely. But then things go wrong and she encounters a strange monster - a girl with fiery hair, a goat leg, and a bronze leg with claws that could slice her into bits. How will she cope with the changing world around her? (Takes place before the Lost Heroes Series)
1. Chapter 1

"Haruhi, darling, we need to talk."

Haruhi's father, Ryoji (or as he likes to call himself, "Ranka") Fujioka, stood by the entrance of the Host Club. He wore a light blue tee, black jeans, and jogging shoes. His long, maroon hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. The gentle smile on his face lied for the earnest twinkle in his eyes weren't present.

"Sure thing," Haruhi said. She wasn't sure why her dad was here – he should be at work right now – but she decided if the reason was important enough for him to come. . . then she shouldn't be complaining.

She excused herself from the ladies she was entertaining and stood. She approached her dad, who she had noticed was carrying a beige duffle bag. What could be in there?

"What do you need, Dad?" Haruhi inquired. From up close, she could see that her father had been crying. His eyes were tinged red and his face was flushed. "And. . . um, did you cry?"

"That isn't important, sweetheart." her father softly assured. "What is important right now is that we need to get you out of here. Quick."

"Huh? Why? I don't understand why—"

"Haruhi," her father says a little firmly, "Just do what Daddy tells you to do, okay? It's for your own good."

Haruhi stared at him with concerned and confused eyes. She still didn't understand what was going on and she hated that. Not knowing something was the worst thing ever. She always craved for the answer in everything, which she labeled as "strong curiosity." But something at the back of her mind told her it was more than that. She doesn't know why, but there was always a little voice murmuring, "There's something more to it. . ."

"Okay, but can you at least tell me where we're going?"

Her father gave her a sad smile. It broke Haruhi to see her father like this – frail and trapped in a state of melancholy. "To camp. Now, come on, let's go. We shouldn't waste anymore time talking here. It's dangerous."

"Okay. Let me tell senpai first. We are, after all, in the middle of our club activities."

Her dad nodded and smiled nervously. "Quickly, please."

"Alright. Be back in a sec, okay?"

Haruhi walked over to Tamaki, the president of the Host Club. He was one of the most narcissistic people that you could ever meet on this planet, but he was also kind and caring. He looked after Haruhi as if he was her own father, minus the whining and stupid fantasies. Right now, he was surrounded by female students who swooned at his very stare.

"Senpai, excuse me for interrupting, but I need to go. My dad came and he says I need to leave. For what reason, I don't know. He doesn't seem like he wants to talk about it. . ."

"Hm? Strange. . . Well, that's okay. Whatever is happening, I hope it gets better." Tamaki smiles one of his charming smiles, which Haruhi was totally immune to. Though, it didn't seem the female students held the same magical shield that she had for they let out shrilled squeaks.

"Thanks, senpai."

Kaoru butted in, "Hey, hey—"

Hikaru finished for his twin brother, "—what's going on here?"

"Nothing, boys, Haruhi is just leaving for today. Something important came up."

"Really, King?" Kaoru pouted, placing his arms on his hips. "Whatever could happen to our precious Haruhi that she would want to leave us?"

"Yeah, what's up? Nothing _bad _exactly happened, right?" There was a hint of worry in Hikaru's voice. "Because we're always here, Haruhi. We can help."

"To be honest, I really don't know what's going on. My dad just came in"— Haruhi glanced at her dad, who was nervously playing with a lock of his hair—"and told me we need to go. He says something about going to camp."

"Maybe he wants to sign you up early for camp?" Honey, who had been eavesdropping, suggested. "It is a few weeks before summer, after all."

"Wait a minute! Camp? What is this "camp", exactly? It can't possibly be one of those ratty summer camps that involve lots of mosquitoes and snakes! No way am I letting my little Haruhi go there." Tamaki stood up from where he sat. "Kyoya!"

The vice-president walked over, his laptop in hand. He must have been in the middle of typing something about their club's budget because he looked slightly disheveled. Honey must have eaten way too much cake. . . again. "Yes, Tamaki?"

"We're going to have to close up early today. We need to see this 'camp' Haruhi is going to. We cannot let our daughter fall into the victims of snakes!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, which were sliding off the bridge of his nose. "As you wish. But we must make up for the lost time next time, okay?"

"Right! Now, let's go!"

. . .

When Haruhi came back with six guys trailing behind her, Ryoji couldn't have been anymore baffled.

"Haruhi! What is the meaning of this? I thought you said that you were going to excuse yourself, not bring your club along!"

Her dad's anger scared her. It wasn't often that her father chided her; she had always been responsible enough to avoid that. The scolding was like a hard slap on the cheek. The pain didn't go away, but rather stay as a throbbing sensation.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi bowed her head as she spoke. "I didn't intend for them to tag along."

"Yes, please don't scold Haruhi. It was my ide—"

Ryoji's poisonous glare shut Tamaki up immediately. "Look, we don't have enough time. Haruhi and I need to go _now. _It's dangerous to stay here anymore. They'll come for her. So, if you truly love her, you'll leave her in my hands."

"But—"

"No buts!"

As the pair broke into an argument, Haruhi felt someone gently tap on her shoulder. She glanced to her right to see one of the female students smiling shyly at her. The student had light brown hair tied into pig tails.

"Excuse me," she spoke, her voice soft, "but can we please talk outside? I. . . I have something to say."

"Oh. Um, okay." Haruhi smiled and led the student outside, completely unseen by her bickering parent and senpai. "Sorry for the commotion, Dad and Tamaki-senpai don't exactly get along fine."

"That's alright," the girl said. She smiled, though it was cold. The mere image of it sent shivers down Haruhi's spine – something about it seemed so. . . _evil. _"You know, Haruhi, I've been watching you. . . all this time. . . from afar. . . And from what I've observed. . ." She inched closely to Haruhi, trailing a finger on her neck. "You're. . . _special._"

"Um, I'm not really that. . . special. . ." Haruhi took a step back, uncomfortable with the sudden closeness and behavior of the female student. "You. . . You know, I really have to get going, Dad must be worried—"

"Don't try to escape, half-blood!" The girl screeched, her hair suddenly bursting into flames. Her fingernails grew into long claws and her two legs changed form: a bronze right leg and a left goat leg. "I've been waiting so long to strike, it was so agonizing! But now, since your pathetic excuse of a father is taking you to camp, I might as well get on with it!"

Haruhi's scream was caught into her throat. She wanted to release it so badly; she wanted to let the others know how scared and panicked she was. And most of all, she wanted _help. _Because this thing looked extremely hungry and was ready to tear her into a thousand Haruhi pieces.

"Back off!"

Bursting out the doors, her father jumped between the both of them. He held a bronze spear in his hand and waved it madly at the flaming-haired girl.

The girl laughed, as if it was amusing to see the man wave the spear. "Fool! You cannot scare me; your inexperience in battle will bring you to your doom!"

"I may be inexperienced, but I have brought down enough monsters over the years to sharpen my skills!"

"Dad. . . What. . . You shouldn't be. . . What the _heck _is going on?"

"Haruhi, sweetie, just stay behind Daddy. I'll take care of her."

"Well, I could always use some hors devours!" The flaming-haired girl said before lunging at Haruhi's father.

The latter deflected this by slashing the spear across her chest. She let out a screech, which was loud enough to attract the Host Club out of their gay lair—ah, _club room. _

Tamaki gasped once he caught sight of the flaming-haired girl. "MOMMY! WHAT IS THAT _THING_?"

"I believe it's an _empousa_," Kyoya replied calmly. His gaze was steady as he observed the young girl from top to bottom, noting the abnormalities that adorned her once beautiful body. "I vaguely remember her attending our club activities before. Never knew she was an _empousa._"

"And empo-what?" Kaoru frowned, unable to pronounce the complicated word. "Well, whatever it is, it sure is ugly."

"Haruhi!" Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her close, wrapping a protective arm around her. "It's dangerous; don't just stand there!"

But Haruhi wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at the – what was it called again? – _empousa. _

"Hey! No fair, I was going to do that!"

"Shut up, King; I did it first!"

The _empousa_'s hiss grabbed their attention. "Shut up, all of you! I'll eat you all up! You human"— she then glanced at the Host Club—"and demigods!"

"Demigod? What is that?" Honey inquired innocently. He didn't look scared; his expression was calm and poised, much like Kyoya.

"A child of a god and a human," Kyoya explained, adjusting his glasses. "Mister Fujioka, I advice that you step back. I have this under control."

Haruhi's dad narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What are you talking about, Kyoya?"

Kyoya smiled – a sly one, to be exact. He then took off his glasses, pressed what seemed like a small button on the side, and a sword appeared. It was the same bronze color as the spear Haruhi's dad held. "Let's just say that everything is not what it means."

Before anybody could say anything, the _empousa _charged at Kyoya with a loud battle cry – something between hissing and yelling.

Kyoya calmly stood there. At the last second, just when the _empousa _was halfway in clawing at him, the black-haired man sliced her into two. Her hideous form exploded into black dust.

"Kyoya, you're a _half-blood_?" The doubt in Ryoji's voice was clear. "I can't believe this! How come you never told me?"

"You never asked," replied Kyoya. "Anyways, I'm guessing Haruhi is a half-blood? And judging from what that _empousa _said, the whole Host Club is half-bloods. That would explain why I had at fended off more monsters through the years."

"Dad, could you please explain to me what's going on? Because an explanation is worthy right now!" Haruhi was hysterical. She was clearly not happy, but not too upset about this either: just plain confuse. "I mean, that thing—Kyoya—_demigods_? Nothing is making sense!"

"There's no more time to explain," her father gently said. "Kyoya, take her to camp. For the rest of the remaining school year and summer, she'll be staying there. It's gotten far too dangerous here. Kronos is rising yet again."

"Understood." Kyoya clicked his sword back to his glasses, which he slid back on. "Haruhi, come with me. And as for the rest of you. . . you're coming with me. Now that you know you're a demigod, you'll need all the training you need. They come in more once you find out."

"But can you explain what's going on right now?" Tamaki requested. "Because I am _so _lost right now!"

"I'll explain in camp. It's safe there." With that said, Kyoya went off.

"Seriously, this is so—" Koaru paused, caught in thought. "You know what, screw this, I need answers."

He then followed after Kyoya, a little dejectedly, with the rest trailing after him.

Haruhi glanced back at her father, who smiled sympathetically at her. 'Keep going,' he mouthed.

As much as she wanted to object, something whispered to her that she should just do what she was told. So, with all her strength, she turned – a painfully excruciating slow turn.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ _Guess who decided to continue the story? Me! :'D I will only update when I have free time. But Christmas break is near so worry not! :'3 Oh, also this takes place the before The Lost Heroes series. . . Since I've never read that yet- /shot_

Kyoya led them outside the school and onto the sidewalk. The streets were partially empty with very few cars passing by. The afternoon sun was a bright white dot that hung in the sky, sending blinding rays of light down onto the Host Club. "I want you all to stay behind me at all times, alright? If you see anyone suspicious-looking, notify me. Also, don't _ever _mention the word"—the bespectacled demigod lowered his voice to a whisper—"_demigod._"

Then he started walking. The Host Club glanced at each other nervously.

"Well, we've got nothing to lose, right?" Tamaki said. "We've got Mommy Kyoya to protect us."

"I can't believe that you could still call Kyoya-senpai 'Mommy' at this time," Hikaru muttered. "But you are right. After seeing his abilities, we have nothing to lose. Now, let's get going! Before we lose him."

And so, the group followed the wise demigod.

. . .

They had stopped at an abandoned alley, near the city. It stunk of cat droppings, rotting food, and trash. The walls were grimy with who knows what, decorated with years old of graffiti, and overfilled trash bags were strewn everywhere.

"This should be safe enough," Kyoya mused quietly.

"Ouchie! Kyoya, why did you bring us here? My feet hurt from walking so far." Honey whined, madly waving his precious stuffed bunny around in frustration.

"We needed to get far from the school – there might be more monsters in there. Besides, this will lessen the pay." Kyoya fixed his glasses' position. _Does Kyoya really need those?_ Haruhi wondered.

He brought out a gold coin – a drachma, to be exact. But it looked a little different. She could see the head of a man, if she squinted enough, with an ancient Greek battle helmet. Something like the one they saw at a Greek museum.

Haruhi asked, "Is that an ancient Greek drachma?"

"I never thought you'd guess right, Haruhi." Kyoya raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Yes, that's right. It's what we. . . special people use for money."

"Whoa, Kyoya! I never thought you'd have something so precious! Let me see it!" Tamaki tried to snatch the drachma, but Kyoya swiftly sidestepped his approach.

"No. We need this for the taxi."

"Um," Kaoru spoke up, "how are we going to hail a taxi in the middle of an alley?"

"Not in the middle of the alley," Kyoya calmly replied. "I can't summon them that way."

The Host Club stared at the demigod, wondering what in the world he could be talking about. There was no way that they could get a taxi in the alley, but from the event that had happened in the school, it might just be possible. . . somehow.

So, they watched quietly as Kyoya walked at the end of the sidewalk and tossed the coin up. "_Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês!_" It was strange that Haruhi actually understood that. The words sounded like absolute gibberish, but it was, she realized, ancient Greek for, "_Stop, Chariot of Damnation._"

The drachma fell _through _the road and disappeared. For a moment, the Host Club was baffled on how the heck the coin just dove and vanished into the road as if it was water. Their mouths hung open like a broken door, eyes big as they stared at where they coin disappeared.

But then that wasn't the end of it.

The ground began to ooze a red, bubbly liquid. The strange liquid then spread until it was as big as the buffet tables in the fancy restaurant, and as thick as a Queen-sized bed.

Slowly, a car that looked as if it made of smoke emerged from the red liquid. The window rolled down, revealing a gray-skinned old lady with a beady red eye. She kept murmuring something, but it came out weird for she had no teeth. "Passage, passage?" was all that Haruhi could figure.

Kyoya replied, "Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141. Long Island, New York 11954."

"But that takes 15 hours!" the woman with the same grey skin gasped. Haruhi noticed that she had no eyes, but a tooth.

"Shut up, Tempest! That means more money!" the woman with the eye garbled before bursting out into a deep cackle.

"Money? Oh, yes! We could buy more hamburgers that way! Please, do get in! " Tempest ushered, signaling them to enter.

"When do you ever stop thinking about hamburgers?" another woman with no eyes said, her words distorted from her lack of teeth as well. "It's all about the fries!"

"Shut up, Anger!" Tempest snapped.

"Yeah! We all know that it's the chicken nuggets that matter!" the woman with the eye argued.

"You shut it as well, Wasp!" Tempest warned.

In the midst of the women's arguing, Kyoya spoke up, "Don't mind them, they always fight." He clicked the taxi door open, revealing one of the worst places they could sit on. The seats of the taxis were covered in a shredded plastic cover while some places were patched up with duck tape. Worst of all, instead of seatbelts, there were _chains. _

". . . Are you sure this is safe?" Mori asked, eyeing the inside with slight disdain.

"It's safe enough," Kyoya replied. "I've rode this several times to get to New York. It's the fastest way there."

Hikaru frowned. "But isn't New York on the other side of the world?"

"Yes, but the car can travel on water. Magic exists, you know." Kyoya entered the car, sitting on the far end of the car, right next to the window. "Now, get in. We have no time to waste. I know that we can't all fit so just sit on each other's laps."

"Well, I trust your judgment, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi stated before entering the car as well. "I'll just hope your pay for my funeral if I die."

"If you die, I'll die, too," Hikaru said, joining in. "We're your friends, after all."

"So, you're pretty much stuck with us forever," Kaoru added a little cheerfully as he took the seat next to his twin's. "Isn't that great?"

Haruhi blinked. She had only meant for it to be a joke. But still, their speech moved her; the ends of her lips curled up into a small smile. "Not really," she lied.

"That smile lies!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You love us!"

"Maybe." Haruhi said, her voice considerate. "Just maybe."

. . .

The ride could be described in one word: sickening. They drove – much like Kyoya had said – fast, swerving around turns violently and never stopping, even if the street lights were red. They had close calls in crashing into cars, trees, signs, and even worse _pedestrians_. The Host Club, aside from the bespectacled demigod, were screaming and screeching like crazy, complaining and shouting for their one-eyed driver to watch out for the obstacles in her path.

When they had reached the sea, they had calmed down a little bit. No cars, no signs, no pedestrians, and no houses to crash into. Sure, there was the bickering of the three sisters about the eye and tooth, though it was okay now they were out of danger. But then when things had just begun to smoothen, the worst started to happen.

The sea was much, much, _much _dangerous than the streets of Japan. Whales emerged from the water and flew into the air, their body arching over the ride and crashing back into the ocean. Their return into their home sent giant waves against the car; the vehicle would sink into the sea before floating back up with a cursing Wasp and frightened Host Club members.

That wasn't even the half of it. Sharks would jump against the windows and doors, baring their teeth at their soon-to-be-meal. Jellyfish would float up and zap the metallic car with electricity. Curious octopus would stick onto the doors and drag their slimy bodies along the roof, windows, and windshield.

But it wasn't that bad. Friendly, beautiful sea creatures that Haruhi never thought of seeing in her life time would appear now and then. Pacific white sided dolphins would jump up and down from the water, squeaking a hello to the group of demigods; flying fish would glide into the air around the taxi; and different schools of fish would swim harmlessly pass them.

When nightfall came, the Host Club was too weary to fall asleep, despite being awfully tired. Whenever they dozed off, close to slumber, the image of the shark's teeth, the octopus' beady eye, and the stinging sensation of the jellyfish would pop up and jolt them awake.

"You know what, in the middle of the chaos, I forgot to tell my dad that I won't be coming home. . . Do you think there is reception in the middle of the ocean?" Tamaki inquired sleepily, glancing at Kyoya.

The latter narrowed his eyes. "Never use your cell phone. It'll make the monsters aware of you."

"What? How about a normal phone? You guys have phones at camp, right?"

"No. We don't need phones. We have Iris messages instead. They're sort of a type of video message. Think of it as Skype. Except instead of internet, we need a rainbow."

"Oh, I like rainbows!" Honey clapped his hands excitedly. "I can't wait to try that out!"

"Don't get too hopeful," Kyoya said. "They cost drachmas. Use them only when you need to."

"Aw. . ."

"Can. . . Can I send an Iris message to my dad when we get to camp?" Haruhi quietly asked. "I know he must be pretty worried."

"Me too," Tamaki joined in. "He must be sending the S.Q.U.A.T. team to find me or something."

"You can all send Iris messages to your families," Kyoya agreed. "I'll provide the drachmas."

The whole Host Club cheered. "Thank you, Mommy!"

"Oh, _please _stop calling me that; I'm not a woman. Now, get some sleep. This will be a really long ride."

"Okay!"

. . .

It was 5:00 AM that they stopped by a gas station to eat. When everyone woke up, they kept complaining about how hungry they were. They wouldn't shut up, saying that their stomachs were eating themselves, and that their mouths were going to drool a river into the car. Kyoya had no choice but to talk the driver into stopping by a nearby gas station with the promise of extra pay.

"So this is how an American commoner's gas station looks like!" Kaoru exclaimed, observing the drinks inside the freezer. They were all labeled in English, which was the twin's weakest subject in school. But they could still read it if they racked their brains hard enough. There was Gatorade, Sunkist juice, Mr. Brown Coffee, and even Coke.

"It's filled with all kinds of cool stuff! Are these Lays?" Hikaru picked up a pack of chips from a shelf, squinting as he tried to translate the letters into Japanese. "It is! Kyoya, oh my gosh, can we buy these?"

"No," Kyoya replied bluntly. "We're eating Subway, okay? That would at least fill you up."

Hikaru pouted, muttering incoherent under his breath.

Honey and Mori were sitting on one of the tables set up by the restaurant; the blonde-haired senior chattering endlessly while the latter nodded every now and then.

Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya were at the ordering station of the American sandwich restaurant. A lady in her early twenties stood at the other end, dressed in a black and red uniform; the name tag that hung onto her shirt spelled _Molly_.

Haruhi and Tamaki watched as the bespectacled demigod talked to Molly in fluent English. They never knew that he could speak that fluently in the foreign tongue. Sure, he was really smart, but he spoke in English as if he grew up hearing it. Did he?

By the time they finished ordering, Kyoya had a tray full of sandwiches. They smelled of warm, toasted pork and green, leafy vegetables. Their scent aroused Haruhi's stomach, which grumbled angrily for some food. _Hold on a sec, we're getting there, _the brunette thought.

The rest of the Host Club was sitting on a table. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to have gotten bored of snooping around the building and were idly playing a game of Flappy Bird.

"Darn it! Stop hitting the pipes, you stupid pixilated bird!" Hikaru whined, clicking rapidly onto the screen as if it would do any good.

Kaoru looked as enraged as his twin, staring at the screen with disdain. "Brother, look out for that—I SAID LOOK OUT!"

"Shut up! I AM LOOKING OUT!"

"Guys, that guy at the other table is staring at us. . ." Honey murmured. "He might complain."

The twins turned sharply at Honey, who flinched at their gaze. "We'll stop shouting when we beat this devil spawn of a game!"

"Now, now," Haruhi chided. "You two know better than to gang up against Honey-senpai. We've brought sandwiches so put that phone away."

"Yes, Haruhi," the twins glumly said in unison.

"Help yourselves, men!" Tamaki proudly stated, slamming down the drinks onto the table. "For this is the only time we shall eat commoner sandwiches!"

"Actually," Kyoya continued, placing down the tray of sandwiches onto the table, "you will all be eating lots of commoner sandwiches at camp. But trust me, they're not that bad."

No one responded to the fact that they would be eating commoner food at camp. Instead, they hastily got a sandwich and munched it down. The taste was like heaven, considering they haven't eaten since they left school yesterday.

They all ate in complete silence – if you counted wolfing down their sandwiches like a rabid food-deprived dog.

It wasn't until they finished all the sandwiches on the tray that one of them spoke up.

"Hey, don't those ladies need to eat?" Haruhi asked. "I mean, they don't have teeth, but I bet they can eat some oatmeal or something."

"Do you think there's oatmeal here, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Besides, they can bear not eating. Their health is not my responsibility."

"Anyways,how long do we need to travel until we reach this camp?" Mori inquired, wiping ketchup off of Honey's cheek. "Is it long?"

"Just"—Kyoya glanced at the clock, which read _5:29_—"2 and a half hours."

"Do we really have to go back?" Honey asked, looking a little green. "I mean, they're _really _reckless at driving. We might die."

Kyoya adjusted the position of his glasses, which were slipping off. "They're experienced – not one demigod has died in their service. . . that I know of."

"That doesn't really make me feel safe!"

"_Anyways, _let's get going. It's a long journey."

"Wait, wait," Hikaru said through sips, "Let me finish my drink first."

"Hey, don't finish all of it! I want a drink, too." Kaoru huffed, trying to snatch the drink from his brother.

Hikaru let out a refreshed sigh, setting the now empty cup down. "Too late!"

"No fair!"

Kyoya sighed tiredly. "Come on, don't fight. There will be more drinks like that at camp."

That seemed to satisfy them both for they immediately shut up.

The Host Club was about to get up when the door chimed open. Their attention was drawn to a huge, intimidating man. He was eight feet tall with heavily tattooed arms. He wore a white shirt that said 'Canada, eh!' with the Canadian flag just under the words; his jeans were ripped and he was barefoot.

Kyoya cursed in ancient Greek. He obviously was not pleased with the man's sudden appearance. "Act natural," he whispered, "Don't look at that man."

Haruhi pursed her lips. She did not want to deal with another problem. "Why? Is he. . ."

"He's a Laistrygonian. Cannibals. Not very friendly. Now, don't just sit there, let's go."

The Host Club, as naturally as they could, stood up. Honey brought up the topic of cakes, just to make it look a little convincing that they weren't at all normal.

They passed the Laistrygonian, who stopped in his journey to the counter. A little part of them wanted to run, but that would obviously be like them saying 'Hey, we're demigods! Come eat us!', so they just kept walking.

"Half-Bloods," the Laistrygonian muttered, "That's what you are all, huh?"

The Host Club stopped in their tracks. Kyoya turned to him and politely smiled. He asked in his fluent English, "Are you talking to us, sir?"

"Don't play dumb," the Laistrygonian spat. "I know what you are!"

Kyoya never lost the calm in his voice. "Sorry, but we don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you'd excuse us, we better be going."

The Laistrygonian let out an angry roar. The other customers stopped what they were doing to stare at the group. "My nose doesn't lie! Come here, I'll skin you and pick your bones clean!"

Haruhi knew it was pretty late, but she noticed that the Laistrygonian had sharp, yellow teeth. Which she guessed, was going to tear into her skin unless she made a run for it. However, she was glued on her spot from fear; no matter how much she tried to move her feet, it was all in vain.

"Run! Now!" Kyoya shouted, taking off his glasses. "Into the car!"

The other Host Club members ran out, but Haruhi stayed where she was. She could feel the tears prickle the side of her eyes. She was going to die here. At this gas station, away from her father, away from home.

But then suddenly, she felt someone tug her out of her trance. She turned – as if the world was in slow motion – and saw that Hikaru had grabbed her hand and was dragging her out of the gas station store. She stared at him with dazed expression. The store's lights sent shadows across his face (he looked a little cool that way, she had to admit) and his eyes were like two circles of chocolate. His mouth was moving, he was saying something, but Haruhi couldn't hear it. The world was mute to her.

Hikaru quickly ushered her inside the car. She entered, a little reluctantly, and sat right next to Tamaki. The said blonde smiled at her, a little nervously, and said something. This time, she could hear him. The world's sound had returned. "Did you see the guy's teeth? Someone is totally not going to get a quarter from the tooth fairy; those things were absolutely _hideous_!"

"You might not want to say that, King," Kaoru insisted. "He might hear you and eat you up!"

"Oh, _please_. Kyoya will save me."

"Are you sure about that?"

While the two engaged into a small argument, Haruhi averted her attention to Hikaru. He was looking out the window of the car, seemingly in deep thought, and when he saw Haruhi staring at him, his face contorted in anger.

"What were you _thinking_?" he snapped, his voice dripping with venom. Kaoru and Tamaki stopped arguing to look at Hikaru. "You could have gotten hurt, standing like that! Why didn't you _run_? If I didn't drag you out of there. . . If I didn't grab your hand. . ." Tears were welling up at the side of his eyes and his voice cracked when he spoke, "You would have _died._"

Haruhi felt like someone jabbed a sword into her heart. It hurt her to see her friend like this. She had made him worry. She deserved his anger; she deserved to feel this pain. Turning her gaze down to her hands, she said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry. . . I. . . felt scared—no, terrified. I couldn't move. I tried, but my legs. . . they just wouldn't budge. . . I thought that I was going to die. But you saved me. So, thank you."

This seemed to soften Hikaru for he started to stammer, "Ah, no, Haruhi, I. . . I didn't mean to. . ."

"It's okay," Haruhi looked up, a smile on her face. "I understand. So. . . please, don't feel bad."

Hikaru was about to say something, but the three ladies in the front cut him off.

"HAH! This is amazing, just like a telenova." Wasp cackled, obviously amused. "We shouldn't be paying for a TV when we have _this_."

"Hey! I wanna see, too! Give me the eye!" Tempest tried to scoop the eye out of Wasp, but ended up squeezing her nose. "Is this it?"

Wasp let out a hiss, slapping away the latter's hand away. "Back off, that's my nose, you nincompoop! Besides, you had it last time."

"Why don't I get the eye instead?" Anger whined, "I never get to see anything good when I have it so I deserve a sneak peek!"

"Now, now, ladies," Kyoya chided, "let's not get started on the eye-hogging. Right now, we need to get out of here. Fast."

Haruhi stared at the bespectacled demigod. He had blood stains on his uniform, which was torn here and there. "How did the fight go?"

"Led him into the restroom. It was a cramped battle, but I won." Kyoya replied, signaling Hikaru to get up. The latter merely stood up, hunched from the low ceiling of the car, and went to sit on Kaoru's lap.

"How did you get away with killing him? Wasn't everyone suspicious?" Haruhi inquired.

Kyoya sat next to her, slamming the door shut. He smelled of sweat, blood, and soap. "I controlled the Mist. Don't ask what I showed them. You don't want to know."

"Um. . . What are you talking about?"

"The Mist is a supernatural force that distorts the image of things such as memories or monsters to make it seem normal. We demi. . . _special people_ can see through it, but sometimes it can be strong enough to fool us." Kyoya brushed a hand through his dark locks, letting out a sigh. "Wasp, drive."

"Got it, pretty boy!" And with that said, they darted off in the speed of light.


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached their destination, the sun was up high in the sky. If it wasn't for the huge copper-scaled dragon that slept up on the hill before them, the Host Club would have dashed out the car. Instead, they sat there, unmoving.

Kyoya was the first to get out. He stretched his long, slender arms out and then turned to the other members of the Host Club. He had a questioning look on his face. When he caught their gaze, it took him a moment to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Don't mind him," the bespectacled demigod assured. "He's harmless, unless you try to get the fleece."

Haruhi's gaze never left the dragon. "Oh. What fleece?"

"That one," Kyoya said, pointing at a high branch that had a cloth dangling over it. "It was a hassle trying to get that, or so I heard. Clarrise La Rue went out on a quest to save Thalia's tree, but a few other kids snuck out and went with her." He paused, seemingly in deep thought, before dreamily adding, "I wish I could go on a quest like that."

"Why? Don't you go on quests, too?"

"No. Only those who are good enough get to go." There was a sad twinkle in Kyoya's eyes. "Anyways, let's get going. We might be able to catch up on breakfast."

The growl that emitted from Haruhi's stomach told her it wasn't just satisfied with the sandwich she ate. "Yeah."

. . .

After lots and lots of convincing, Kyoya managed to talk the Host Club into getting out of the car.

They all walked behind of him, taking slow and careful steps. It must have been the first time Haruhi has ever seen the Host Club this quiet, this careful, this _serious – _it sort of gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It was so, so, _so _wrong.

From up close, she could see how big the dragon was. It was large enough to wrap itself around the pine tree, which, she must add, was humungous. It was awake now and was staring at them with a scrutinizing gaze, summing them up; probably trying to tell whether they were friend or foe.

"Hey, Peleus," Kyoya greeted, stopping a moment to pat the dragon on the head. "How are you?"

The dragon gave out a satisfied growl, or so Haruhi thought, that sounded something in between a hiss and purr. Steam escaped from its nostrils like a tea kettle.

"Peleus, meet my friends. They're on our side so you don't have to worry, okay?" Kyoya patted Peleus one more time before turning to continue their journey to who-knows-where.

As they passed the tree, Haruhi noticed a marble sign carried by two pillars. The words were hard to decipher from her dyslexia, but she can make it out: _CAMP HALF-BLOOD. _

Beyond the sign, she could see the camp. There was a building with no walls, but four carved marble pillars the held the roof with desks. A volleyball court stood not far from where they were, empty. Next to the court was a tall house painted blue. Then farther after a dirt path separated the next piece of land, which held much more buildings.

"This is amazing! I never knew that commoner summer camp looked this cool," Tamaki stated, awed.

Kyoya smiled, fixing his sliding glasses' position. "Well, rich kids come here too, you know. It's not all commoners. Take me and some of the Aphrodite campers for example. Their designer bags and finely tailored clothing don't just pop out of nowhere."

"Oh, that's cool." Tamaki squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view on what was across the dirt path. "Wait a minute. Who is Aphrodite?"

"The goddess of love, sex, and beauty, right?" Haruhi inquired curiously. "Well, that's what I could remember from our tour back at Greece."

"Wow, you're a real good at remembering, Haruhi." Kyoya flashed her one of his _that's a first _smiles. "But yes, she is the goddess of love, sex, and beauty."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Tamaki was her son," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, totally." joined Kaoru.

"After all," the both started in unison, "he is a sucker for love and beauty."

"H-Hey! You make it sound like some shallow boy!" Tamaki huffed, pointing an accusing finger at the two. His cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment.

The twins tilted their heads. "Aren't you?"

At that moment, it felt that someone had struck Tamaki with an arrow; the (not so) mighty king fell into a state of melancholy, an aura of sorrow wrapped around his beautiful figure. He kept quiet after that.

Haruhi saw a group of buildings, made with such diversity that she was left in awe. There was a low building with tough gray paint, an elegant white marble building with carved columns, a building that seemed to shine gold in the sunlight, and so much more. She had to wonder who could have designed such beautiful, unique buildings and she thought about how long it took to make it as perfect as they all looked.

"Those are the cabins," said Kyoya, who had caught her gaze. "That's where the campers stay. You'll all be staying in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed, which shall be tonight. . . most probably. Ever since the Second Titan War, demigods have been claimed much more quickly."

"Second Titan War?" parroted Honey. "There was a war? How come we never knew of this?"

Kyoya smiled mysteriously. "Mist."

Before Honey could ask any more questions, they finally reached their destination. They stopped at a pavilion with four marble pillars that were wedged at the corners with torches. Long tables covered with white table cloth were sat on by kids of many ages. The smell of barbecue, strawberries, grapes, apples, cheese and fresh bread filled the air with a wonderful aroma.

When they entered, the occupants stopped a moment to stare at them. Their gaze was scrutinizing; they were probably sizing them up, seeing if they were worth the time. Haruhi couldn't help but notice the similarities the kids at each tables held. At one table, the group all had storm gray eyes. At another table, the group all had smirks and sharp noses. Then at another table, they all had tough and worn-out hands. _Are they all related? _wondered Haruhi.

A strange creature – a centaur – approached the group. At the top half of his body, he was a man that wore a tweed suit and red necktie; and at the bottom, he was an elegant white stallion. He shot them all a welcoming smile, staring at them evenly with a warm gaze. "Hello," he greeted. "I'm guessing you've brought new campers, Kyoya?"

"Yes, Chiron," Kyoya replied in his ever-so-fluent English. "They are my friends from Japan. We were attacked by an _empousa. _I was forced to take them here. They will learn how to fight, yes? They're all pansies so it may be hard to train."

"Hey!" Tamaki protested in choppy English, "We are all not pansies!"

"Ah, yes, how rude of me." Kyoya fixed his glasses' position. "Honey and Mori here have been trained in martial arts so it may be easier to train them. The rest, however. . . Well, it may be tricky."

"I see," Chiron said, stroking his curly beard. "This will be like old times. I remember when you were still a young one. You couldn't even lift a sword." He laughed. "Well, why don't you all eat first? You have impeccable timing, it's breakfast! Your friends can go sit in the Hermes table until they are decided."

"Where is a Hermes table?" Haruhi inquired curiously in the same choppy English as Tamaki. She only understood 'sit' and 'Hermes table'. The rest. . . well, she hasn't been the best in English, though she does get high marks.

"Oh! My bad, I forgot they were all Japanese." Chiron smiled apologetically and asked slowly, "Do—you—understand?"

"Yes," the Host club replied in unison. They paused, glanced at each other, and burst into laughter. It felt good to laugh, Haruhi thought, after all these bizarre events.

"Okay. Then—you—sit—at—the—table—there. It—is—temporary."

The Host Club nodded and went off to the table with the sharp-nosed kids. They sat down and with a start, noticed that Kyoya had not followed them; instead, he sat with the table with gray-eyed occupants. He shot an apologetic smile when they caught their gaze. 'Rules,' he mouthed.

Haruhi, feeling a little betrayed, looked away. She could see the beach with its white sand and crystal blue waters at the side. It was a nice view – it sort of relaxed her, watching the gentle waves go back and forth in a rhythm.

The sound of a plate gently being set in front of her snapped her out of her trance. She glanced at the plate, which held the variety of food she had seen: barbecue, strawberries, grapes, apples, a loaf of fresh bread, cheese. . . The sight of it made her mouth water and her stomach grumble. On the side was an empty goblet. She glanced at the person who placed the plate in front of her, a beautiful lady with long brown hair. "Say what you want to drink and it will fill up," she said.

Haruhi understood a portion of it and whispered, a little reluctantly, "Japanese green tea." At the moment the last word spilled out of her mouth, the goblet was filled with steaming hot tea. The brunette blinked, not believing that it actually filled itself with green tea.

"Pretty cool, right?" A guy with a curly mop of brown hair asked, a small smile on his face. "Never thought it would work, hm?"

It took Haruhi a moment to process what he had just said. His English was so slang it nearly gave her a nosebleed. Slowly and cautiously, she said, "Yes."

The guy smiled. "Cute. Your accent, I mean." He jabbed a piece of barbecue with his for, stuffing it in his mouth before speaking, "I'm Connor Stoll. The co-counselor of the Hermes cabin."

"I am Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine."

Haruhi smiled politely at him before picking up a fork. Okay, so how the heck do Americans even use these things? _Well, better find out, _thought Haruhi before violently stabbing a piece of barbecue.

. . .

The moment she entered the Hermes cabin, she saw a couple of kids in a circle, muttering excitedly to themselves. When they saw her, they flinched and instantly scurried away. They had been engrossed into a duffle bag – _her father's_ duffle bag. And it was wide open.

She jogged over to the bag and glared at one of the kids who had been rummaging through her duffle bag. He raised his hands in surrender.

The inside was filled with clothes, toiletries, books and an old cell phone. Her dad had everything prepared for summer camp, even carefully placing the books she loved into the bag. It made her heart ache to talk to him more, but she had no money and Kyoya was nowhere to be found. Wait, the cell phone—ah, but Kyoya said not to use cell phones. . . Still, it wouldn't hurt, right?

Haruhi gingerly lifted up the cell phone and pressed a button to turn it on, but instead of the screen lighting up, it turned into a spear—the same spear that her father had used earlier against that _empousa_.

The whole cabin gasped. "H-Hey, we know we rummaged through your stuff, but there's no need to maim us," said one kid. "Really, we didn't take anything important."

"Uh, no, I just. . ." Haruhi's voice trailed off, unable to find the words. She, after all, was just trying to turn on a cell phone.

"Please put that away," Connor ordered. "You're making the campers jumpy."

"But I don't. . . know how to." was Haruhi's reply. She honestly was confused – how could a _cell phone _turn into a spear? It didn't make sense. But then again, she saw Kyoya's glasses turn into a sword. "I was just trying to open a cell phone."

"Avoid using cell phones," another guy said. He had the same mop of curly brown hair and sharp nose as Connor. "They attract monsters."

Haruhi nodded in response. Was he his brother?

"Okay, just imagine how it once was. Then will it to turn back. Easy as that." said Connor. "It's a little tricky, but you'll get used to it."

Haruhi nodded and closed her eyes, imagining the cell phone that the spear once was: the light blue shell, the little buttons, the _Nokia _symbol just below the screen. . . She felt something shift in her hands and when she opened her eyes, she saw she was holding a cell phone rather than a spear. _It worked, _Haruhi thought.

"Okay!" Connor smiled, clapping his hands. "Now that-that's done, everyone please clean up! Cabin inspection starts

The whole cabin groaned.

. . .

The day unfolded strangely after that. The camp activities seemed okay, but the fact that Haruhi was seeing women coming out from trees and creatures with the top of a man and the bottom of a goat sort of unsettled her. She wasn't used to see such weird things and every time one of those goat-man-things greets her, she couldn't help but shrink away behind the Host Club. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't help it!

Her father was always on her mind, however. The thought of him made her stomach twist into a guilty not. She had left him in the school without considering his safety from the monsters that lurked within. She wonders if he was okay.

She tried her best to keep herself occupied with the camp activities until she could contact him. She forced herself to pay attention to the ancient Greek lectures and she tried to stay down-to-earth when they picked strawberries. But to no avail, her mind kept wondering to her father.

It was a little after five when Kyoya approached the Host Club, who all was gathered around Firework Beach. They thought that if they had a little time to themselves, they'd piece together their falling sanity. After all, their world was still crumbling – the normal, peaceful world that they used to live in.

"Spending your free time watching the ocean, huh," Kyoya commented. "Never thought you guys were sentimental."

"Oh, hey, Kyoya. Glad you could join us. Come sit next to Papa." Tamaki's statement was half-hearted along with the motion of patting the sand beside him.

"I know it's hard," Kyoya started, settling down next to Tamaki, "but you'll get used to it."

"It's actually pretty cool," Kaoru blurted out. "Minus the monsters, danger, and death."

"I'm glad that you are adjusting finely to this, Kaoru."

"Not really."

There was silence after that. The gentle rise and fall of the waves was the only sound that was present. It was strange for the Host Club to be this quiet, but Haruhi guessed that they could be like this when they wanted to; after all, they aren't all just full of antics.

"Okay!" Kyoya clapped his hands, disrupting the gentle silence. "Who wants to call their parents first?"

That seemed to catch their attention.

"Me first," Haruhi quickly said. "Please."

"Well, okay. Ladies first, I suppose." Kyoya brought out a golden drachma and handed it to Haruhi. "First of, create a rainbow. There's water over there so if you find the right patch, you'll see a rainbow reflected somewhere there. Then throw the drachma into the air and say, 'Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.' After that, think of whoever you want to talk with."

Haruhi nodded. Her fingers shook slightly. This was it. She was going to see her dad. After a long time of waiting, she was finally going to see him.

She got up and went into the tide, pulling up her high school uniform's pant legs to prevent them from getting soaked. When she found a patch of rainbow, she threw the drachma in the air and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering!"

The coin flipped a few times in the air before disappearing. Slowly, the image of her father came into view. Haruhi let out a relieved sigh when she saw him slaving away in front of the TV. He was okay. Thank goodness.

When he saw her, he nearly dropped the tub of mint chocolate ice cream he was holding. "_Haruhi?_" her father choked out, leaning close to the image. "Since when—Oh, my gosh, you're _okay. _I was so worried, why didn't you call sooner- I just- I'm _so glad you're safe._"

"Dad, relax," Haruhi said. "I'm fine here. Not a scratch on my body, though I am a little stinky. I haven't taken a bath yet." She smiled sheepishly. "How are you? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I immediately went home after you left the school. Did you get the package I sent?"

"Yes. A few kids were going through it, though. . . Seriously, I hope they didn't take anything."

"It's okay; I'll send more stuff for you if that happens! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe. What happened? Tell Daddy everything, sweetheart."

Haruhi began to spill everything – from the crazy car ride to the Laistrygonian giant to how they reached camp. At the end of her explanation, the image began to fade. She panicked at first, but Kyoya had told her that she had run out of time. It calmed her out a bit, but she was reluctant of letting the conversation go. She wanted to keep talking to her dad.

Before the image disappeared completely, she heard her dad give a faint goodbye.

. . .

It was when they gathered around by the campfire that things started to get exciting. The Host Club was given an explanation that the campfire was enchanted; it would rise and change color depending on their campers' moods. The Host Club seemed excited to test this out, chattering amongst themselves on how high they can probably make it go.

Just as they sacrificed a portion of their food ("It's mandatory," said Connor), a shield with the face of a woman that had snakes for hair suddenly appeared over both Haruhi and Mori's head, glowing ghastly in the dim lighting. A spear hung over Honey's head while Tamaki was surrounded by a misty pink aura. The image of a staff with two snakes wrapped around it hung over Hikaru and Kaoru's head.

Everyone in the campfire gaped at the Host Club before bursting out into applause and roars of cheering. "They've been claimed!" they heard someone say; "Alright, new additions to our cabin!" another person said; and "SUCK IT UP, LOSERS, A NEW CHILD OF ARES HAS COME!" was shouted.

The Host Club stood there, bewildered, not even noticing that the images began to disappear like smoke. Kyoya approached them with a smile.

"Congrats, you've been claimed by your godly parents. It's a great honor, you know?" Kyoya added, Never expected Mori and Haruhi to be my half siblings, though. . ."

"Wait, wait—_What?_" Haruhi was completely baffled with Kyoya's last sentence. Mori, her, and Kyoya – _siblings_? That. . . That's just. . .

"You have been claimed by your parents," Kyoya repeated. "You will now move out of the Hermes cabin, but Hikaru and Kaoru has to stay. They're children of Hermes, after all."

"We're _what?_" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, slowly recovering from the shock.

"This must be very confusing for you guys, sorry. But to put it short, we all know who your godly parents are so you have to move into your respective cabins."

"Wait, who are they?" Tamaki asked. The pink aura was still around him and he seemed to be a bit more charming than usual.

"Well, Mori and Haruhi are children of Athena, just like me; Honey is the son of Ares; Tamaki, you're the son of Aphrodite (as expected); and Hikaru and Kaoru are the sons of Hermes."

"Okay. . . I think I'm catching your drift." Hikaru said a little wearily. He was still confused, but he understood his explanation just a bit. "So, where do we sit?"

Kyoya directed each of them to their respective seats, telling them that they'll be sitting with them from now on. The groups greeted their new occupants excitedly, going on and on about how amazing their stay will be.

And as the campers sang, stuffing food into their mouths, the flames of the fire turned a bright gold that reached more than 30 feet high.

_A/N: Sorry, but I don't know what their symbols would be if they were claimed so I just. . . yeah. ;^; _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for Mysticxx for always reviewing! Your support, love, and reviews are appreciated! ^o^_

This isn't happening. This is totally not happening. Why is Honey wearing a black leather jacket, a spiked choker, black boots, and ripped jeans? Why is his hair slicked back, too? This doesn't make sense. Haruhi could only stare at the doe-eyed boy, who looked quite uncomfortable sitting in between two thick teenage boys.

"I see that the Ares kids gave Honey a makeover," Kyoya said, slightly amused. "This is quite interesting."

"T. . . That's Honey?" Mori looked completely taken aback. He must have not noticed it was Honey – after all, he had always known him as the cute little boy type. Totally not the punk rock _talk to me and you're dead _type.

He stood up from his seat and walked straight to Honey, the look of disbelief plastered on his face. "Wait!" Kyoya called, standing up from his seat as well. "You're not supposed to go to other tables—"

But he was too late. Mori was already hovering above Honey, casting a dark shadow over the little ball of punk.

Honey turned around slowly, stared at the latter, and then jumped into his arms. "MORI, HELP ME!"

"H-Honey?" Mori looked shocked, surprised that his personality hasn't changed; he had expected something far different from this. "What do you mean?"

"They put me in these clothes and—and they told me I needed to act my age—and, and. . ." Honey's eyes welled up in tears. "I don't want to be in the Ares cabin! I hate it! They're always playing rock music, they have all these weapons and, and—I WANT TO GO HOME!"

_That sounds terrible, _Haruhi thought, feeling the slightest bit of pity for the boy. In her cabin, they had blueprints and books. It was heaven for the brunette – reading and constructing projects she has always dreamed of doing. They welcomed her for who she was. But what would happen if she was different? Just like Honey. Would they have welcomed her?

"Mori, Honey, that's enough," Kyoya chided, his arms crossed. "Honestly, you're causing a ruckus. We'll talk more about your problems during free time, okay? Promise. We'll sort this out."

Honey sniffed, wiping a stray tear away. "Okay. . ." He then glumly walked over to his seat, where he was asked what was wrong by the two meaty guys.

_Poor Honey, _thought Haruhi.

. . .

Haruhi stared in utter doubt. She couldn't believe this – an actual Pegasus! This was just unbelievable; how can this even be _real_? But then it suddenly it hit her: _anything is possible now that you're a demigod. _What else is there?

The instructor's voice was muffled as she stared at the winged horse. She was going to ride this thing. Oh my gosh. She can't believe this – she was going to ride this majestic creature. She smiled when a white Pegasus with spotted white-and-brown fur glanced at her. If a Pegasus could smile, it would have definitely smiled back at her.

"Alright, now everyone has their helmet on? The ride is rough for first timers!" The instructor glanced at the Host Club. "Make sure to hold on tight to the reigns; oh and refrain from sitting on near their bums! They get quite uncomfortable – they might toss you off!"

The class of demigods laughed.

They all approached the horses, eager to set flight into the air. But Haruhi was the most excited; she walked hurriedly to a random black Pegasus.

Before she threw a leg over the side, a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned, a little annoyed, and caught the gaze of a teenage boy with tousled brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. She blinked, forgetting her irritation for a moment.

"Blackjack is my horse," he said. "But you can have Sugarcane over there." He nodded to a Pegasus with a metallic silver coat. "She's free."

Haruhi blinked a few times, taking a moment to translate that in her brain. 'Blackjack' must be the name of the horse. And it's his. 'She's free' must mean that the horse with the silver coat (Sugarcane) must be available. Slowly, she nodded and walked off to Sugarcane.

It whinnied when it saw her and pawed the ground with its hooves. _Impatient, _Haruhi thought. "Hello. My name is Haruhi. I will ride you now. Thank you." She hopped onto Sugarcane's back, holding onto the old worn-out reins.

"Okay," the instructor announced, on a horse himself, "whip the reins and the Pegasus will fly! Remember, hold on tight! I'll be watching you all."

It didn't take Haruhi to translate everything to know what he said. Whipping the reins, Sugarcan let out a cry and jumped up into the air. The wings flapped and flapped as the silver-coated Pegasus rose into the air.

This could be described as one thing: _amazing. _The wind ruffled her hair with its long, smooth fingers as they ascended. She could barely breathe or feel anything at all aside from the adrenaline that rushed through her veins. "This is _so _cool!" she whooped.

"Wow, Haruhi," Tamaki said, his Pegasus galloping next to hers. "I've never seen you that happy since we did that cross-dressing opera."

Haruhi, a little taken aback from Tamaki's comment, cleared her throat. "As a matter-of-fact, Senpai, I'm not that uptight. And besides, we're riding a _Pegasus_! This is like a fantasy dream come true!"

The smile on Haruhi's face sent a blush onto Tamaki's face. The blonde boy smiled. "Yeah."

"You're a natural," someone commented. It was the guy with the dazzling blue eyes. He smiled. "Hey, I'm Percy."

"Haruhi." replied the brunette. "It is nice to meet you, Percy."

Percy grinned. "Cute accent. Anyways, bet you a drachma that I could totally beat you to the strawberry fields."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "But we are supposed to be following the instructor's—"

"Screw that," Percy said, waving a hand flippantly. "I wanna see your skills."

The brown-haired demigod thought about her options. It wouldn't hurt to be bad once in a while.

"You are on."

. . .

Haruhi sunk her toes in the warm sand of Fireworks Beach. The day had gone out splendidly. They won a match against the Apollo cabin in volleyball and later on learned how to make fireworks – _fireworks. _But right now, it seemed to have gone downhill. They were about to discuss Honey's situation.

"So, Honey, tell us what happened. Why are you wearing that?" Hikaru inquired curiously. He was dressed in an orange shirt that said _Camp Half-Blood. _It would take until next week that his clothes would be sent here so he was borrowing clothes from his half-brothers back at the Hermes cabin. "I mean, that is _so _not you."

"The campers in that big scary red building—"

"Ares cabin," corrected Kyoya. But Honey went on anyways.

"—told me I needed to change my style. They said I would embarrass them! They even took away Usa-chan!" Honey's eyes prickled with tears. "Kyoya, I want to go _home._"

"No can do, Honey," Kyoya replied. "You need to be properly trained. By the end of summer, though, you can go home. Just not now when you're defenseless."

"But I _know _how to defend myself!" huffed Honey. "I can beat those monsters in a jiffy!"

"Men, men, we should not shout in such a peaceful place!" Tamaki demanded, placing a hand over his eyes as if to hide the nonexistent tears. "Look, Honey, we know you're strong and everything, but you need to cope. Summer isn't that long, right? You'll be okay, you have us. For now, go with the flow."

"Yeah! A sibling of mine knows how to get chocolate cake out of camp if paid correctly." Kaoru added, smiling brightly. "If you cope just a bit more, we'll get you cake regularly!"

Honey sniffed. "You mean it?"

Kaoru nodded. "We mean it." He then glanced to Kyoya, who flinched. His look told: _You're buying everything, four eyes. _

Honey took a moment to ponder about this before breaking out into a full-out smile. "Okay! But can I at least have Usa-chan back?"

"I'll talk to them," said Kyoya. "We managed to get a treaty with them on capture the flag – they don't want to lose a valuable ally over something as silly as this."

"Capture the flag?" Haruhi parroted. "You guys play that silly game?"

Kyoya smiled mysteriously. "I'd like to see you call it silly after tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! *Throws mangoes everywhere* Have a mango or two! e- _/shot

_Edit: Sorry, guys! I edited this chapter so the Capture the Flag scene is different. I totally forgot Percy was invisible so I replaced him with some random guy. Don't worry, this will just be his only appearance (probably); he isn't major or anything. _

It was dark when they gathered in the forest to discuss the rules of Capture the Flag. Haruhi was dressed in ancient Greek armor, just like the rest of the campers. Her helmet, which had red feathers jutting out like a mohawk, was too big for her and she had to adjust it every now and then. In her right hand was the spear her dad packed for her and in her left hand was a heavy shield. Her muscles strained under the weight of her items.

"Alright, listen up you pathetic low-life excuses for demigods," Mr. D, the camp director announced. "The rules are simple. Every camper who is not injured has to play. The creek is the boundary line and the Woods is the playing field. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. Killing or maiming is NOT allowed. The punishment for breaking this rule is loss of dessert for one week! And lastly, guards aren't allowed to stand within _ten yards _of the flag. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. D," the campers dragged.

"Alright, you may begin then." The god waved his hands dismissively and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Remember, campers! I'll be in the game as well serving is a medic. Try not to shoot me with your arrows. My rear still has a scar." Chiron shot a glance at the Apollo campers, who all shifted nervously. "Let this be a fair game!" And with that said, Chiron galloped down the stairs of the platform.

As the campers went into their separate territories, Tamaki rushed to Haruhi's side to fix her falling helmet. "Good luck out there!" he said, a smile on his face. "Make Papa proud!"

Haruhi observed Tamaki. He was dressed in a pink _Camp Half-Blood _t-shirt and skinny jeans. "Senpai, aren't you going to participate?"

"The Aphrodite cabin usually cheers in the sidelines," explained Kyoya. "Now, hurry up, Haruhi. We're lagging behind."

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Kyoya-senpai."

Haruhi took one last glance at Tamaki, who returned it with a friendly wave. "Bring home the bacon!"

The brunette smiled and waved back. "I'll try!"

She then turned and jogged to catch up to Kyoya, who had gotten tired of keeping a slow pace with her.

. . .

"Alright, this should be a nice place to set the flag." A girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes pointed at the place under the cool shadow of a tree. In the distance, Haruhi could see Firework Beach. They must be close to the edge of the forest.

"Right, you guys heard the geek," a girl with stringy, ragged brown hair said, "Place the flag under the tree!"

Two buff teens carried the flag under the tree and jabbed it deep into the ground. The flag, Haruhi noticed, was red with silver intricate designs of an olive tree, swirls, and a boar's head. _The symbol of Ares and Athena, _thought the brown-haired demigod.

"Okay! Gather." The girl with the stormy gray eyes gestured everyone to huddle up. "The other team has Apollo, Demeter, Dionysus and Hermes while we have Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, and Seaweed Brain. They have a slight advantage with the Apollo cabin on their side, considering they could be setting archers around the ground to shoot. But we have intelligence and raw power by our side! With a little planning, we could get their flag without much notice. So, listen up."

The plan was to use a Yankee's cap, which supposedly grants the user invisibility, onto the gray-eyed girl to get the flag. Percy and a few other campers were to act as a shield and distraction for her. The Hephaestus cabin will set traps around the perimeter to reduce the chance of the enemies from proceeding any further. This other kid and Honey would guard the flag. The rest of the remaining campers were to spread out and prevent anybody from getting near the flag. It sounded sort of like a war strategy, Haruhi thought.

"Clever," Kyoya commented. "As expected from Annabeth."

"That's her name?" inquired Haruhi. "Very American."

Kyoya smiled. "Well, yeah. She _is _American."

After a few minutes, the group dispersed and went off to attend their duties.

. . .

Haruhi was standing by the edge of the creek. A couple of yards to her right, she could see another camper in the same time team as her. The creek seemed to be whisper as its water flowed by. Moonlight sent shadows across the trees, adding a sinister look to the forest; the growls and hisses from the inhuman occupants didn't exactly made Haruhi feel any better.

Then suddenly, the battle began. A sword swung itself at Haruhi, but she blocked it with the staff of her spear. Though, the blow was strong enough to knock her off her feet. Her helmet flew and skidded a few feet away, leaving her head defenseless.

"Haruhi?" a familiar voice asked, obviously shocked. It was Hikaru. He was dressed in the same armor, but his helmet had blue feathers. He looked baffled.

Haruhi hopped up to her feet. This is time to prove herself. This is the time to show what she is made of. Though, it did suck a little she was fighting her friend. But orders are orders. So, thrusting the spear at Hikaru, she let out a small cry. "Hyaaa!"

Hikaru instantly jumped back, landing in the cool waters of the creek. "Hold up, chica! Gimme a second to recover."

"Recover from what?" she asked.

"Shock! I don't want to fight you."

"Me neither, but I have orders to ward off the other team from our territory. Sorry, Hikaru, but orders are orders. Feel free to turn back though!"

"What? And miss all the action? No way! Girl or not, I'm fighting you."

Hikaru ran over to Haruhi, sword in hand. As he lifted the weapon to strike, the brunette protected herself with the staff of her spear. But Hikaru already knew this – he put enough power into his swing that the spear broke into two. Haruhi let out a small gasp, stepping back a few steps. He had cut a large gash against her armor.

Okay, that is it. "You are so dead!" she said, sounding a little playful. This was actually kind of fun. She tossed the wood to the side, holding the other end that held the pointed head. Quickly, she scooped up a handful of dirt and threw it at Hikaru, who had been charging at her.

The Hermes camper stopped in his tracks, covering his dirt-blinded eyes. He coughed, trying to swat away the fog of dirt that had gathered. Haruhi took this moment to attack.

She ran over to him, letting out a cry of battle, and knocked him off his feet with a thrust on the thigh. She didn't stab him too deep, but just enough for his leg to buckle. Pointing the spear in front of Hikaru's face, she said, "You're coming with me."

Hikaru's face scrunched up. "I can't believe you beat me."

Haruhi smiled. "Never underestimate the power of females!"

. . .

_Boom! Boom! _

More explosions.

Screams. Startled screams.

_Boom! _

The traps seemed to be working, Honey thought. That gray-eyed girl's plan seemed to be working; so far, no one has come close the flag. It was good, he knew, but it was also _so _boring! He wanted some action, too. He wanted to fight, to show that he wasn't some useless cute boy – to show that he was _more _than that. And it would have been great if some of the Ares campers would see him in action. Maybe then they'd make him stop wearing such silly clothes.

"So, what's your name?" asked the guard beside him. "My name is Richard."

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka," replied Honey. "And this is Usa-chan!" The blonde lifted his pink bunny up, smiling brightly. Somehow, Kyoya had blackmailed managed to convince the Ares cabin to give Usa-chan back.

"Don't you think you're a little too old for a stuffed toy?" the boy inquired curiously.

"No one is too old! Like, are you not too old to be playing Capture the Flag?"

"Hey. It's very different from human Capture the Flag. You could get _killed._"

"At least the punishment is okay. No dessert is bad."

Richard smiled. "Gosh, why do Japanese have such cute accents? I'm jealous."

"Cute?" Honey's eyes sparkled. "You think I am cute?"

"Um. . . sure."

"Alright! We are friends from now on!"

Their conversation was cut short from the shower of arrows headed their way. Both guards quickly lifted up their shields, deflecting the arrows like an umbrella is to rain.

"Apollo campers!" said Richard. He looked up from his shield when the arrows stopped coming their way. "Lots of them."

_We're under attack? Oh, oh! It's my chance to prove myself, _Honey thought excitedly. He felt giddy with adrenaline.

They both waited patiently until one of the archers jumped off from a tree. She was slightly plump with golden hair brought into a braid. "We're here to take the flag. Surrender and you don't have to lose."

"Actually, let me make a deal with you. You surrender and you don't have to get your butt kicked."

The blonde girl's face went red with anger and embarrassment; the rage in her blue eyes was visible. "I warned you." She lifted a hand. "Fire!"

Suddenly, dozens of arrows came from behind the girl. Richard and Honey lifted their shields up against their chest. The arrows whizzed pass and slammed against their shields, but none hit them.

That was until Richard let out a small scream. An arrow hit just a centimeter above his knee. He tried to stay on his feet, but the next arrow made its mark on his thigh. With the weight of his shield and sword, he could no longer stand.

_Now is my chance, _thought Honey. He ran over the blue-eyed girl, swinging his sword up. But an arrow hit his hand and he dropped it, blood splattering onto his hair and clothes.

Honey let out a small yelp, but didn't stop in advancing. He saw her bringing out a bow and an arrow from her quiver. She was going to strike.

But Richard wasn't entirely useless; he threw his sword and just like Honey, it hit the girl's hand. She dropped her arrow, hand jabbed with a sword. She growled, putting down her bow and lifting the sword with her uninjured hand. She threateningly pointed at Honey.

Though, the Japanese demigod didn't pay attention to it. He merely blocked the strike she had blown, his feet wobbling from the force. Then he swiped his foot under hers and she fell down. He took the sword before she could recover and shoved the tip a centimeter away from her throat. "Please tell your troops to stop shooting. You lose."

The girl looked reluctant. But when Honey shoved it closer to her throat, she lifted a hand. "Down, guys."

The arrows stopped coming. Slowly, the hidden archers emerged from their hiding places. They all looked disappointed.

Honey smiled. "Please drop your weapons. You are our prisoners now."

. . .

"Hey, Honey! Look who decided to join the party." Haruhi chimed, waving as she held a firm grip onto Hikaru's arm.

"Hikaru! But I thought—"

"Beat him. He's now our prisoner. Isn't that dandy?"

"You seem a little happy."

"Maybe."

Hikaru glumly sat with the Apollo archers, who welcomed him with the same melancholy he held. "This sucks," he mutters.

"I know," an Apollo archer muttered. "I know."

Haruhi smiled. "Anyways, Honey, I'm going back to my station. See you so—"

"We won!" she heard someone shout. As the owner of the voice emerged, she saw that it was the stringy haired girl. Clarisse was her name, if Haruhi remembered correctly. "We won! That know-it-all crossed the border with their flag! HA! SUCK IT, LOSERS!"

The Apollo campers and lone Hermes camper all groaned.

"Yay! Did you hear that, Haruhi? We won! We won!" Honey jumped up and down, caught in sweet, sweet joy. Richard who was down on the ground smiled triumphantly.

Haruhi smiled herself as well. "Well, look at that. We won." Despite her lame response, in the inside, she was squealing and shouting like a crazed lunatic.

And so, Haruhi's first Capture the Flag ended with a victory.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed (Shane Lawsen and Mysticxx)! _

A few weeks had passed ever since Capture the Flag. They went by smoothly with the strawberry picking, Ancient Greek lectures, Greek Mythology, Pegasus ridings, and whatnot. The Host Club by now has grown accustomed to being in camp.

Haruhi is no longer afraid of the satyrs or nymphs. She would smile back at their greetings or even shoot a conversation with them. Hikaru and Kaoru were enjoying themselves with their pranks and newfound friends. Tamaki was happy that he had a whole cabin of siblings to go for gossip. Mori was also content with learning a thing or two about gardening from the Demeter campers.

But it seemed like Honey was the happiest of them all. Ever since he guarded the flag, he gained a little respect from his half siblings. And as time ticked by, he managed to show what he was capable of and the Ares cabin slowly accepted him (thanks to his skills). They even let him have his own way with his clothes again, little by little.

One day, while the Host Club was on their way to visit Peleus during their free time, a girl by the borders caught Haruhi's attention. She must have arrived shortly since she had a bag flung on her shoulder. She must have been the most peculiar person that Haruhi has ever seen. Her freckled face was caressed by wild fiery hair. She wore a baggy paint-splattered shirt that said _#Swag _and jeans with various doodles on them.

"I see that Rachel has finally arrived," Kyoya mused.

Haruhi's gaze never left the fiery-haired girl. She didn't know why, but she could tell that something bad was going to happen; and this girl would be the reason why. "Who?" she managed to croak out. Her throat was dry.

"The Oracle. Long story."

Haruhi shrugged. It looked like Kyoya wasn't in the mood to tell stories.

As they neared her, she caught Haruhi's gaze. For a second, she stared, but then the next she doubled over, releasing a pained groan. The Host Club was taken aback. They ran over to her as quickly as they could.

When they reached her, she looked up. Her eyes shone a misty green and when she spoke, it seemed like her voice come from multiple directions:

"_Two races shall fight_

"_Demigod and monster alike_

"_The lost one shall unite_

"_With the child of Athena's life." _

Before anyone could speak, she crumpled and fainted. Kyoya, with his extremely quick reflexes, scooped her up before she hit the ground. He looked pale. That definitely screamed that whatever happened was not good.

He smiled thinly. "We need to discuss this with Chiron."

. . .

"Hello, Chiron, Mr. D," Kyoya greeted, bowing respectfully to both the immortals. They were at the deck of the Big House (or so Kyoya calls it), sitting on a table that overlooked Long Island Sound and Camp Half-Blood Forest. Chiron and e Mr. D sat on a lawn chair.

"Hello, what can I assist you with?" inquired Chiron as he shuffled a deck of cards in his hands. When his eyes left the deck and set onto the unconscious Rachel, he dropped the cards. "Oh my."

"Oh my, indeed," sighed Kyoya. "We need to talk. _Now._"

"Okay, okay. But first. . ." Chiron turned to Mr. D, who waved his hand nonchalantly in response. He smiled. "Sorry, but business is business."

The centaur led the Host Club inside the Big House and into his share of the building. The instant they entered the room, Haruhi was blinded by the bronze shields that reflected the setting sun from the outside.

It felt like it was only yesterday that Haruhi went in here. She and her friends had watched an orientation film a few weeks ago when they settled in. Right after Capture the Flag. It was nice seeing the camp's history and map. But they already had Kyoya, who had memorized everywhere by heart, to lead them.

"Set her down on the couch," Chiron said, gesturing to the couch.

Kyoya nodded and placed Rachel ever so gently on the couch. She didn't stir.

After a moment when everyone was finally settled, Chiron asked, "So, what happened?"

Everyone was staring at Kyoya. He smiled politely, humming as he tried to piece the story together. Haruhi thought it wouldn't be hard, but he would need to translate it to English. Though he was an expert, it still was a lot to talk about. "Well, it kind of went out like this. . ."

Kyoya began from the beginning where they all decided to visit Peleus to Rachel's strange – as he had said – _prophecy _and to their trip to the Big House. As he spoke, Chiron was thoughtfully stroking his beard. He seemed to be lost in train of thought when Kyoya finished his story; his eyes were far away and his mouth was a straight line.

"So?" Kyoya said, snapping Chiron out of his thoughts. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think that this is going to be the next big prophecy," Chiron replied. "We have two big prophecies. They both can happen at the same time, but that is a very slim chance. Most probably, one will happen first but I'm not sure which. So, for now, rest. I will call a meeting tomorrow."

Kyoya nodded. "Understood. Thank you for your time, Chiron." He bowed respectfully, turned, and made his way to the door. The Host Club followed his example.

. . .

Haruhi was restless that night. She couldn't sleep, no matter how she twisted and turned in her bed. The Athena campers were silent sleepers, but to her, their low breathing sounded like waves on a stormy night. Finally, she gave up on sleep and grabbed her duffle bag that hid under her bed.

She rummaged through her items before finding her favorite novel, Norwegian Wood_, _and a small 3 foot celestial bronze sword she made in arts and crafts class. She opened to page 1, shinning the sword's blade for a makeshift light.

She didn't know how long she's been reading; but most probably for hours. Hours that went by so swiftly it felt like mere minutes.

By the time she was on page 120, she had finally fallen asleep.

. . .

_She was in a dark room lit only by a single candle. But she wished that the candle wasn't there. In its light, she could see monsters – monsters she had been learning about in camp. There was an _empousa_, a Hyperborean Giant, a Laistrygonian Giant, hellhounds, and even a couple of hydras. They all gathered around in front of something – no, someone. She could see a fair of feet stick out from the darkness, up above on a high platform. Haruhi squinted her eyes, trying to see who it was, but the candle light seemed to inch away from whoever this person was. _

"_Is it time to attack yet, sir?" the _empousa _inquired, her voice dripping with honey. _

"_Not yet," a voice replied. It sounded familiar. "Patience is the key to win this battle." The person stopped for a second, thoughtful, before adding, "Besides, we have someone spying on us."_

_The monsters all turned to Haruhi's direction, as if they just noticed her presence. They all snarled and hissed. In all her life, the brunette has never been this scared; she's faced monsters separately, not all together. She instinctively reached for her newly forged sword, but there was nothing. _

_And as the monsters charged at her, she let out an ear-ripping scream. But before they hit her, everything faded into black. _


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi woke up with a scream. It was loud, shrill, and strong. Hot, fresh tears streamed down her face. She was going to die. If only she had her sword, she could have brought a fight; she's learned quite a lot from camp about defense and offense. But no, she was going to die – by the hands of the monsters, nonetheless.

"Haruhi, snap out of it!"

A voice. It sounded familiar. Kyoya. Was it Kyoya? It sounded like Kyoya. Though, he sounded desperate and strained. What's happening? Why is Kyoya here? Is he here to save her?

Suddenly, she felt warm hands cup her cheeks. Her head is jerked to the familiar black-haired demigod. He didn't have has glasses on, but she memorized his features to know it was him.

"K-Kyoya?" Her eyes drifted off to another black-haired demigod. "Mori?"

"You were dreaming." Kyoya said. "What was it about?"

"I. . . I don't know, I. . ."

"Try to remember, please."

"I was in a room. . . It was dark. . . There were monsters. And some other person. I don't know who, but he sounded like someone I've met. They were talking about an attack. . . and they knew I was there. . . so they all jumped at me."

Kyoya looked worried. He glanced at Annabeth, who was biting her lips. The blonde girl said something in English, but Haruhi was far too tired to translate it in her mind. But she caught a word that was translated automatically: bad.

Slowly, she felt herself slip back into sleep.

. . .

"Haruhi! Are you okay?" Honey asked, leaning close to Haruhi. His expression was filled with earnest concern. Usa-chan was being choked in the blonde's strong grip. "I heard you woke up screaming. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes," replied Haruhi. Dark circles were placed under her eyes and her voice was droned. Sleep had tried to pull her into its sweet embrace the whole day, but she kept herself awake (by slapping herself multiple times, mind you).

"I hope it was." Kyoya said. "Usually, dreams like those are real. It's hard to explain, but think about it as astral projection or something."

Haruhi was too tired to remember what astral projection was. But she knew she read about it somewhere. When she had a bit of free time, Nekozawa welcomed her into his clubroom. She was reluctant at first, but she found it interesting enough for her to get comfortable. He had welcomed her into the world of occult, telling her all about astral projection and curses.

Still, that guy needs to get better lighting. Sure, he had that strange illness with the light and stuff, but it was so dark in there. At least the candle gave a little light. . .

Wait a minute. Dark room. Candle. Familiar voice.

"Oh my gosh," Haruhi gasped. She caught the attention of the Host Club, who was currently discussing what astral projection was. "Nekozawa. It was him. That guy in my dream was Nekozawa!"

"What? Nekozawa? That doesn't make sense; humans can't see monsters, right?" Honey asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know, but. . . I just. . ."

"He's a demigod," Kyoya explained. "Son of Hecate. He could see through the mist. But I highly do doubt that it's him. I don't see a reason for him to attack camp. His mother is recognized and he is favored by her greatly."

"I _knew _that his curses were real!" Tamaki said, pointing an accusing finger to no one in particular. "I so knew it!"

"If he's a demigod," Haruhi began, slowly (her head was spinning), "then why isn't he here? He has a cabin waiting for him."

Kyoya waved his hand dismissively. "He never thought that this camp would be useful. He survived not only because of his wealth, but because of his magic and skills. The guy doesn't seem to need camp."

"I see."

"Anyways, Haruhi, make sure to sleep well this time. If you have another nightmare, though, try not to scream."

. . .

Kyoya said for her to sleep well, but. . . She just can't sleep. The memory of her nightmare was far too fresh and it scared her to even think about slipping into slumber. Besides, her mind was buzzing with various questions.

If that wasn't just a nightmare, who could be the culprit? It was surely not Nekozawa, that's for sure. . . But then again, it could also be him. It wasn't impossible; maybe he was really evil. No, no. There was differences in the voice. It was slightly deeper than Nekozawa's. Was he his brother? No, that can't be it. He only had a little sister.

Then Kyoya's voice rang through her head: _Make sure to sleep well this time. _

But how could she? So many questions, no answers! And don't get her started on the nightmare. Whenever she closed her eyes, the image of those foul beast appeared and she would jolt back awake. Today was just the worst.

_I'll just read a book, _she thought. Yes, that worked last time. Maybe if she read again, she would be too distracted to think. But it was ironic; the child of Athena wanting her mind to be blank. Hah.

She brought out the book she read yesterday and flipped open to the page she was on last. Her native language calmed her. She's been speaking and writing in English or Greek that she almost forgot to speak Japanese. Oh, that's also ironic: forgetting your own native tongue.

"Haruhi," a voice called, just as she finished a page. It was Kyoya. He was kneeling beside her bed. His hair was messy and there were bags under his eyes. "Can't sleep?"

Haruhi smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm trying to read myself to sleep."

Kyoya's eyes drifted to her book. "I don't have time to read books, with school and training, but I'm guessing that's pretty good."

"It is! It's written so nicely and the plot is really well-thought!"

"Hah. You're cute when you get excited."

Haruhi blushed. Kyoya must be really sleepy to call her 'cute.' "I see. You should get some sleep. Kyoya-senpai. We need to wake up early tomorrow."

"I would, but you're awake. How about I sing you a lullaby?"

"Uh, no that's. . . Actually, sure." Haruhi placed her book back into her duffel bag and laid back down, pulling her covers over her face. "Go on."

Kyoya laughed softly. She must have looked funny, like some little kid. But she didn't mind at all; she was desperate for a rest.

The black-haired demigod started to sing after Haruhi looked comfortable. His voice was deep and delicate. It reminded her of how her father would sing to her when she was little. It was rare he did that, considering he was a busy man, but she loved those nights where he'd brush his hand through her hair and sing quietly to her.

Slowly, she felt herself drift off into sleep. This time, there was no image of monsters attacking her; just the image welcoming darkness.

. . .

_She was back in the dark room. The candle no longer illuminated the faces of monsters, just the feet of the man above the platform. Haruhi knew where this was now, the Black Magic Clubroom. Whoever was on top of the platform, they were sitting on a throne. Well, that's what she saw in her visit there anyways. _

_ "Why do you refuse to join forces with me?" a deep, ancient voice asked. The mere sound of it sent shivers down Haruhi's spine. "You are missing the opportunity of a life time!" _

_ "Like I said, Chronos, I know what you will do. You will betray me once we win and leave me dead. My magic is not so powerful to defeat you, neither my forces." _

_ "Why would you think that I would betray you?"_

_ "I know your nature. Now leave! Don't anger me any further!" _

_ "How dare you!" _

_ There was a sigh. "Oh, please just _go. _It's tiring hearing your voice." There was a small silence before the man added, "Besides, someone is listening." _

_ "What?" _

_ "Are you deaf? I said someone is listening." _

_ The feet shifted and the man was standing. Then slowly, he walked down the stairs at the side, stopping only when the light illuminated all but his head. "You know. . . You shouldn't be listening to our conversation." He lifted his hand and pointed an accusing finger at her. _

_ "Haruhi Fujioka." _

_A/N: _

_Recently, I've been thinking about deleting this story. What do you guys think? Also, thanks for those who reviewed!_


End file.
